


Long Enough

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is struggling to face everything. But the biggest issue is Blake and the wedge he unintentionally caused between them</p><p>Little one shot in honor of show day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

Adam Levine came off as this crazy confident guy. He could shrug off commentary with a sexy smile and snarky remark without seeming to give a shit. 

Unfortunately that was just bullshit and the facade was slipping a little today. There had just been too much lately and the truth was that he was the polar opposite of his image. 

His teen years as a misunderstood misfit did a number on him and no amount of screaming fans or ticket sales would erase the voice in the back of his mind that whispered 'you're such a freak, you're just a phase to them'. 

Usually he had someone who had a way of counteracting that stupid voice. Someone loud, obnoxious and charming as hell. But .... Blake was pissed at him and being really distant. 

Adam sighed and hesitantly looked down the row of chairs. Needing the reassurance that only his cowboy could give. He received a fake smile for the cameras as usual. Awesome. 

He looked back down to his phone and checked Twitter. So many comments. Everyone seemed to hate the bands new single. Sure, it was a little different than what they usually did, but he'd been proud of it. Apparently that was a wrong move in a line of shitty choices he'd made recently. Unwanted his eyes traveled back down the row. 'Please Blake. I know you are mad, but I need you.' He thought towards the country singer miserably.

The first night of the finale would air tonight and they were just finishing warm ups. There would only be a few more days and he was leaving the damn country for months for the world tour. Things had to get better.

Frantic, he tapped out a quick text to Blake. 

-hey man. Come on you can't still be mad at me. I'm leaving soon.-

He hit send and held his breath. He watched with anticipation as he saw Blake read the message and his heart sank as the big guy showed no emotion to reading it. He jumped as his phone buzzed.

-this ain't on me "man". Balls in your court rockstar.-

-this has gone on long enough. You know I can't-

-maybe you're right Adam. Maybe it all has gone on long enough-

Adam gasped as he read the message. He never thought it'd come to this. He knew Blake was upset but he thought being home for the Voice and letting things get back to normal for awhile would fix it. But no. Shits just gotten worse. Even the fans can sense the tension. 

-what do you want from me-

The phone remained silent, so he risked a look down the row again. Bright blue eyes met his stare. And the message was clear. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. He was so fucked.

\------

They were live and Adam looked like he'd been caught. He was all deer in the headlights at Carsons question. 

Blake's first instinct was to jump in and save him. That's always what he did. But not this time damnit. You gotta answer the damn question on your own rock star. 

"Did you hear me Levine? Fans are calling out Shevine this season. Wondering why you guys seem distant. Any reassuring words for Shevine shippers everywhere?" Carson was laughing. And that alone gutted Blake, but it's not like their friend knew. It's not like anyone fucking knew and that right there was the problem. It was also the reason Blake stayed silent and let Adam squirm through this.

Adam chuckled awkwardly. "Hey I've said it before and I'll say it again. What Blake and I have is special." 

Blakes not really sure what did it. If it was the cocky fake ass smile, the singsong tone that bellied any sincerity or just the whole Shevine "joke". But whatever it was, he couldn't stand it anymore. 

He was standing before he knew what his body was doing and speaking before he realized what was going to come out of his mouth. 

"Special? Really Adam? Want to try that again. Maybe add some truth."

Guilt. Shit now he felt guilty. Because the little guy looked terrified. 

No fuck it. This was happening.

"Come on Adam. Either you have a real answer or its done. All of it."

His head was whipping back and forth. Trying desperately to get a lifeline. 

"Carson commercial break. Please. We need to break!" Adam sounded so panicked and frantic. Blake broke. And completely deflated.

"No need. You've got your tour. Focus on that. I'm your friend. Just like you said." He felt the tears flood his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His fingers unconsciously twirling the ring on his left hand. He nodded one last time and headed back to his big red chair. 

\------  
That nod. That's what broke his resolve. They were going to lose everything. He'd known that. That was why he'd insisted on this charade. But when he saw that nod, Adam knew he'd been wrong.

They were everything to each other and he was losing Blake to keep something that wasn't real. Wasnt important at all. 

"Don't go to break." He took a deep breath. Closed his eyes for strength and the words came. "Blakes mad. He's down right pissed at me. You all can see it. And he's right. He should be mad. Because I'm an asshole."

"Adam don't. It's ok"

"No it isn't. But it's going to be. Blake and I met on this very show. And we got close almost immediately. But all of you know that. Our friendship was as easy as breathing. And things moved forward. Then, I got married last year. All of you know that too. What you don't know, what I couldn't bare to tell you is that...Behati is a friend of mine, a great friend who was willing to go along with my lie because I didn't think any of you could face what we really are." He looked down to his life then and was met with warmth in those eyes again. Finally. "Care to finish the news share time cowboy" the lopsided grin was genuine for the first time in forever and it felt amazing.

That booming happy laugh from his Blake was icing on the cake. "I sure as hell would! I married the love of my life last year. He's my world and it was a little bit breaking my heart he didn't want yall to know."

"Um" 

"Very articulate Carson. Why don't you go ahead and send us to break now?" Adam laughed, running and jumped into Blakes lap for the first time in ages. Knowing he was welcomed with strong comforting loving arms. "I love you. I'm so sorry I'm an asshole."

Blake kissed him gently. "Oh I knew what you were when I married you Dickhead. But I love you anyway."


End file.
